Sofia Galluci
Run kids, RUN! This is owned by a SALMON! Info Name: Sofia Galluci Gender: Female District: 7 Age: 16 Weapon: Battle Axe, Axe, Dagger Appearance: Sofia is a gorgeous girl, standing at the tall (for girls) height of 5'9" and weighing 143 lbs. She's built athletically, with a impressive chest size yet slim lower body. She's got beautfiul blue eyes, a trait uncommon for her family, and light brown hair that falls as low as her butt. Strengths/skills: Extremely smart, very great stamina, very high agility. Weakness(es): Slow climber, poor ranged weapon skills. Personality: Considered the most normal of the 3 Galluci siblings, Sofia is a kindhearted and flirtatious girl. She's bubbly and bouncy and likes to converse with anyone, and tries to make friends with everyone she meets. Of course, this is all a facade. Underneath her layer of kindness and flirty nature, Sofia is actually a prideful killer. She cares nothing of her allies and puts herself before others. She also thinks that she's the best girl on planet earth, and if anyone disagrees, she'll kill them. She's also very seductive to sway the hearts of those who find her attractive, using them until they run out of use to her. To sum it up, she acts very nice and flirty, but underneath is a manipulative succubi filled with pride. Backstory/History: Being born to the infamous Boris Galluci, a victor who won by some of the most gruesome means, Sofia and her two siblings weren't raised right. Being the middle child, Sofia had gotten some pretty bad treatment, but not as much as her older brother Jon. Boris was a satanist and an evil man, who during his games, captured weak tributes and sacrificed them to the devil. After his games, he captured the heart of a capitol woman with false love, managing to fool the lady. After having 3 children, his use for her ran out, and he brutally sacrificed her. Boris then through his former wife's body in a river, and being a capitol citizen, no one in the district cared enough to search for the missing woman. Sofia was treated coarsely by his father, but managed to hide her inner pain and suffering with a facade of a cheery girl who wanted to make friends. Because of the treatings, Sofia taught herself manipulation, to one day do off with her abusive father. After her younger brother Antony ran off in the woods one day, Sophia tried to calm her father's anger. It didn't work, and he attempted to strike her with a fire poker. Sophia barely managed to dodge it and counterstrike. When she fought back, Sofia realized the power she had held. It got too her head, and eventually, a strong arrogance of her being the best ever began to form in her head. After the event, Sofia was bathing in a nearby river, when her brother Jon, wishing to cater to his sadistic pleasures, jumped in and began to drown Sofia. Thanks to her stamina, Sofia was able to hold her breath while she fought Jon underwater. After 4 minutes of fighting her brother, Sofia finally surfaced, taking a fresh breath of air as Jon ran off. Knowing her brother was obsessed with inflicting pain on others, she knew that she would have to get rid of Jon for her own safety. She tricked her dad into thinking Jon was going to cause her father to lose a bunch of money due to crimes. Afraid of losing his wealth, Boris shadily arranged for Jon to be transported to District 6, and to live under two adoptive parents. With Jon gone, Sofia just waited to turn 18 and to kill her father in an "accident" to inherit the money and follow her own goals. That planned changed when she was reaped the next day. She faked happiness, just waiting for the right moment to strike. Token: ??? Height: 5'9" Fears: Her bluff being caught. Alliance: She'll fit well with the careers. Category:Yourfavoritesalmon's Tributes